


How to Leave Everything Behind

by s__talker



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s__talker/pseuds/s__talker
Summary: Im Nayeon way to be okay when her other half is giving up: she left.





	How to Leave Everything Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure if this is a good story. Just wanted to write again after all of these years. Yet ended up writing angst, ah my life and it's tendency to be melancholy.

It’s not okay.

At least that's much Nayeon knew before leaving the practice room in the fastest speed her trembling legs could possibly move. She hasn’t been okay.

“What kind of discussion is this?”

A dumbfounded Yoo Jongyeon wondering out loud after few seconds Nayeon closed the door and walked out of whatever problems they supposed to talk about. Her anger rise when the realization hit her. She would have run after the older girl to knock some sense to her brain if it wasn’t for a hand that tightly squeezed her own, holding on for the dear life as if trying to not falling right there right then. Earlier that morning, Nayeon had sent a private chat to both of them, telling them to stay for a bit after their practice because she had something to discuss about. It wasn’t something unusual for the three of them to have these kind of meeting without the other members. Jeongyeon thought that it was probably about some short of stupid idea that Nayeon randomly get when she woke up in the morning or some latest gossips she always share with both of them, not some short of unilatelar announcement of how she called for an urgent meeting with the higher ups in the company in which way going to jeopardize their whole carreer and probably damage their relation, their friendship.

“She’s being stupid, and immature, and just simply...selfish.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, I’m sure she knows what she’s doing, Jeongyeon-ah.” Jihyo said dejectedly, earning her a disbelief looks from her friend.

“I mean, just look at her lately. One of these days, she would probably kill herself just by walking down the hallway. She’s a disaster, Jeong.”

They’ve been going through a lot for the past few years knowing each others. She always been the one who pick the others heart and place it on the right place. But today, even Jihyo couldn’t do or say all the right thing she always has to do and say when things ever get to hard. How they’ve come to this, Jeongyeon could only wonder. This is not how Jeongyeon imagine if everything ever have to end.

“No. I’m going to have a proper discussion with that impulsive wreck.” Jeongyeon resolutely decide.

* * *

After all these years, there is one thing Mina could barely do, that’s being relieving her stress beside crying it out.

She had the feeling of what’s going on. If there’s one thing she always cherished for being the quiet one in their groups, is that she have more time to observe the others. She knows very well that their oldest wasn’t in a good condition, she could see it – beside they sleep across each other almost every night. She hasn’t sleep well and sometime Mina could hear a muffled sob in between those sleepless nights. It has been that way for a week or two, but Mina has no courage to ask the other about it.

Because in a way, she feel like she knows the cause behind everything. A broken heart is not something she could mend. So she kept quiet and let Nayeon cry by herself, because perhaps that’s the only thing Nayeon could do too. She could only wonder, if only she brave herself to ask and console the older girl, would things goes differently? In the end, she could only cry alone too.

* * *

They could vaguely heard the screaming match that happened on the rooms across theirs.

“How long they’ve been going at it?” Chaeyoung asked from the top bunks, not expecting answer from anyone because she know it was almost midnight and they supposed to have a photoshoot in less than 6 hours.

“Ever since...I don’t know. But I could probably slept for 2 hours already if it not for the fact that I can’t.” Dahyun answered as she moved under her blanket. She hate this, not being able to sleep, but she hates herself even more in that very moment, because she wasn’t able to do anything to stop her sisters from fighting.

“I wish this is just a dream, but I haven’t even sleep. I can’t.”

“Shall we try to stop them Chaeng?”

“It’s not our fight. I’m pretty sure Jeongyeon unnie knows what she’s doing. She knows Nayeon unnie best after all.”

“But apparently, what’s the best for Nayeon is Momo.”

Apparently, they’ve let their friend to break each others for too long, Chaeyoung realized.

* * *

"I’m sorry. Unnie is sorry.”

“No, unnie. I’m sorry. If only it was me you are fall in love with, we could definitely work it out.”

Sana's flirtious comment make her chuckle a little.

“Just make sure you’ll be happy, that’s the important things.”

Nayeon wish she could say the same thing after all she’d done. How come she would be happy, knowing she just broken all of her best friends, sisters, happiness.

* * *

“You’re not going to be dramatic and gone before the sun even rises, right?”

“Nah, I should at least say goodbye properly after all the mess that I made.”

“Good to know.” Tzuyu said, trying her best to not sound as sarcastic as her usual self.

Good to know that you are courteous enough to bidding goodbye to the people of which carreer's and dreams are jeopardized by you. Good to know that you’re not that selfish to stay around and make everyone suffer with you. Good to know that you chose leaving and still gonna make this group falling apart. She wanted to say all the spiteful remark she could think of, but she can’t. No matter how much she hate the older girl and blame her for everything that has happened, she can’t bring herself to hurt her feeling. Because after all, Nayeon was her sister, her best friend, her family, and she should cherish them.

“I should probably learn to be a proper maknae now that you’re not here, unnie.” Nayeon laughs, a heartful one after so long, and she wouldn’t lie that it feels good.

Perhaps leaving is the best choices.

* * *

She could feel everyone eyes on her as she went out of her shared bedroom with Jihyo, Mina, and Sana. The awkward and tense air of the living room where all of the other members gathered was too suffocating for Nayeon liking. Not to mention the fact that there was a pair of eyes that she hasn’t seen for quiet sometime now that she doesn’t even dare to look at, she can’t look at for now, or ever, but still missed so much. Momo’s eyes.

“So, last hugs? Anyone?” Dahyun asked out loud, expecting some short of answer from anyone. A long silence that follow minutes later, let her know that it wasn’t the right time to crack a joke, it wasn’t even the time for her or anyone but Momo to talk.

Nayeon wished for once that Momo would ask her to stay – _hell, just say anything, please._

She should’ve known better that Momo has let her go weeks ago when they’ve stopped talking for good. Being in love shouldn’t be this hard, but their love has always been different. So Momo give up and Nayeon wouldn’t do anything that Momo didn’t want.

It was for the best, Nayeon tell herself. Who’s best, Nayeon doesn’t even know anymore.

Still, she wait.

But nothing.

So she left.

_Goodbye._


End file.
